This invention relates to the field of squeeze type powder dispensers. More specifically, the invention relates to powder dispensers of the typed used for dispensing baby powders which must be so constructed that they could not be used by small children and thus would be characterized as child resistant.
Baby powder dispensers have conventionally been fabricated either of stamped metal, in which case they function by shaking the powder contents through openings in the top, or of flexible plastic, in which case they function by squeezing the sides of the container to force powder through openings in the top.
Even though baby powders, which are typically composed mainly of talcum powder, which itself is not toxic, are not generally regarded as a hazard from ingestion, they can cause serious problems to an infant who inadvertently inhales the material. Moreover, many baby powders sold commerically today are medicated, and these medications, if ingested or inhaled, can also produce serious consequences to a child. Thus there is a great need for child resistant baby powder dispensers, but the prior art has failed entirely to even address the problem.